


time and money

by asterismos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessmen, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Office Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's unwillingly accompanied his father to yet another dinner party to meet with clients and it just so happens that a former colleague has been dragged along too.</p><p>AU in which both Nico and Percy's fathers are wealthy businessmen and they drag their sons along to their parties (alternatively titled, "My Excuse To Write Percico As Rich Dudes Who Have Sex").</p>
            </blockquote>





	time and money

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just wanted an excuse to write them as rich dudes and also write smut. Kind of. Enjoy. x

I watched my father from a great distance, sipping lazily at my glass of Sonoma Coast Chardonnay. The wine, though lovely in taste, was relatively cheap compared to the others I had tasted when dragged along to these aggravatingly boring dinner parties. I sat alone, watching the adult cliques pass by the stool I had chosen, closest to the bar in case I needed more wine (which was rarely ever the case—I never had more than one and a half glasses of wine in my life). I watched a few familiar faces flitter about the room, mingling like the pristine socialites they all were. I brought the glass back up to my lips. I was content being alone.

My solitude didn’t last as long as I’d hoped.

“Hey, Nico. Long time no see, huh?”

I glanced up at the face of Percy Jackson—a nearly six-foot tall man with a swimmer’s body whose father had struck so many deals with my own that we’d wound up spending a lifetime together and, even still, hardly knew a thing about the other aside from our last names. Even seated on a barstool, he still rose over me by a considerable amount. It might’ve been intimidating if not for the mischievous glint in his sea-green eyes, which he seemed to have inherited from his father. Once upon a time, that glint had me swooning and ready to go to the deepest depths of Hell for him. Now, I was morely likely to still go through with the latter.

“Yeah. How have you been? I heard about—well, you know…”

Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets, shrugging once, and shared with me an almost secretive half-smile. “To be honest, I think Annabeth’s more torn up over it than I am.”

“You’re not at all upset?”

“Well, when you’ve been dating someone for almost four years and you were their best friend for the five years before that… It hurts. It really hurts. But you get over it. You move on. You meet new people. That’s life.” I nodded, taking another sip of my wine, only to realize I had already finished my glass. Percy smirked. “Why don’t I buy you a drink?”

I almost protested, but Percy made it to the bartender before I could refuse. He handed me a bottle of beer with the name of a brand I didn’t recognize. I was no fan of beer but Percy’s genuine smile as our bottles clinked and he said “ _ To being single! _ ” convinced me one bottle couldn’t hurt.

Time slipped away the longer we spent it together. We talked of how our lives had played out since the last time we’d seen each other, just two months prior to today. He talked of his dad’s wishes for him to reconcile with Annabeth Chase, his now-ex-girlfriend. I told him about my feeble attempt to rekindle the fires in Jason Grace and Piper McLean’s failing relationship. All night, we talked and laughed and touched. Both of us had become more talkative—myself most noticeably—as more drinks came our way. The touching was driving me wild—a hand here as slight reassurance, a finger there for no reason at all, lips here to whisper words over the sound of the music… I realized that I was reciprocating, and much more openly than I’d thought, when my hand grazed the member straining against Percy’s slacks. His breath hitched in his throat; my ears seemed attuned to the sounds he made, even over the music.

“Nico,” he said, a little breathlessly. Our eyes met and I knew we wanted the same thing.

I took his hand and led him away from the crowd, hating the way I loved the size difference of our hands, of our bodies. I felt like a blade of grass on a freshly-mown lawn whereas he stood a tall sunflower, towering above my and everyone’s head. Even still, we managed to sneak away to a part of the building secluded from the party. My mind, addled by the alcohol in my bloodstream, ran wild with thoughts of kissing him and touching him and holding him. I managed to resist the urge, if only for a while, but my self-control evaporated as he placed his hands on my waist and pressed me between his body and the wall.

His lips were softer than I had imagined—far softer than anything I’d had my lips touch. Tipsy and inexperienced, my lips moved sloppily against his, which found a leisurely rhythm to make up for my lack of experience. One of the hands on my waist traveled north, cupping my cheek. My hands left their places, dangling uselessly at my side, and wound their way around his neck in an attempt to make the scene feel like one from a movie.

His mouth opened and I followed his example, thinking briefly that we may have been moving too fast; then, our tongues mingled and my body no longer needed my mind to conduct it. I made a soft sound of protest when he pulled away, only to let out a gasp when he latched onto my neck, sucking gently on the skin. Whatever self-control that still lingered within the deepest recesses of my body completely dissipated. I rolled my hips to meet his, matching his pace, our breaths tangling and becoming one. My hands undid the buttons on his shirt before exploring with longing every inch of the smooth, tanned skin concealed underneath.

I was lost, lost, lost in his kisses and in his eyes and in the way his hands touched me. I couldn’t remember ever feeling this way before, like I was Mauna Kea, sending shrapnel all around. He had set me on fire and revived me from the ashes, alive and anew.

We found each other’s lips again and danced, barely able to keep up in the midst of hunger and lust. His hands and my hands were everywhere and nowhere at once. My mind was racing yet blank at the same time. I felt as if every body function was in overdrive or else not functioning at all, like every part of me had been taken apart and put back together in a way that was wrong but felt inexplicably right. I had trouble suppressing the sounds he was gently coaxing for me, gasping and whimpering quietly because everything felt so new and so  _ good _ .

My name fell from his lips repeatedly in a hushed whisper meant only for my ears. The movements of his hips became more erratic and lacked rhythm. Each motion sent waves of pleasure through my body, my nails leaving faint crescent impressions even through the thick fabric of the dress shirt he was wearing. He cursed under his breath and once more brought my lips to his, his body spasming in a way that sent us both over the edge. We pulled apart, panting, and slowly recovered from what we’d just done. I met his gaze, worried about what he might say or how he’d react. He merely looked at me for a second. I shut my eyes, sighing deeply because I knew that he wasn’t sure what to do now, knowing his father wouldn’t exactly be pleased; he wasn’t sure what this meant for us now, if we could revert to a platonic, strictly-business relationship. I wasn’t sure either.

I opened my eyes; he had disappeared into the crowd without so much as a goodbye, leaving behind only the vapor trail of his  _ Maison Francis _ cologne.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Comments & kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Also, you should totally check out the novel I'm working on, Beyond the Trees: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75854686-beyond-the-trees-book-one  
> I guarantee you will not regret it.
> 
> xx Cass


End file.
